


A Very Important Speech

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Edging, Exhibitionism, Facial, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Op's centre sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Table Sex, Top Alec, Top Magnus, compitition, everything, everything is a competition, just malec, sex war, the Banewoods bc I was feeling extra af, the others are extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: An eye for an eye, Karma is a bitch, turnabout is fair play, what comes around goes around, revenge is a dish best served cold. Take your pick, both of them have muttered any and all of those sentiments over the last two years.Magnus has been waiting to get revenge on Alec for six months. Six fucking months! It just so happens that a visit from Alec's bosses presents him with the perfect opportunity.Magnus just brought the war to Alec's door.





	A Very Important Speech

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my wonderful Parabatri, Tommy. I had waaaaaay too much fun writing this one dear! I hope you love it as much as I do <3<3<3
> 
> the song for this one is, Sweet dreams- Miss Beyonce
> 
> Aditional tags, please note that this is part of an ongoing war between Alec and Magnus. Either of them could stop it at any time but choose not to.

6 months earlier…

 

“Don’t. Think. That. This. Is. The. End. Of. It. Alexander” Magnus growled, punctuating each word with a deep thrust that had Alec crying out. He gripped Alec’s hips harder, bent over the table that they had been eating at.

“Just fuck me harder, Magnus, what’s wrong? I thought you were desperate?” Alec asked with a shaky chuckle before another scrape along his prostate had him crying out again, banging his fist against the table it was so good. 

“And you are on dishes... Tonight… no… MAGIC!” Magnus grunted as the cutlery and plates rattled on the table. “I’m gonna cum!” He roared as he felt his balls tightening. He rammed his hips against Alec’s ass as he erupted, spilling jet after jet into Alec’s ass.

“Keep going… Magnus… no, put it back in” Alec pleaded when Magnus pulled out of his ass, his cock still dripping. “Fine, I’ll finish myself off, you can watch,” he said, tugging furiously at his dick.

Magnus had to lean on the table to get his breath back, doing his best to pretend that it wasn’t hot when Alec stood up straight and looked him directly in the eye as he came into his hand.

“I’ll get you back, Alexander. Three fucking hours, I can't let this one go!” Magnus said, elbowing Alec off when he tried to snuggle up to him. “And you’re sleeping on the couch!”

**

4 hours later…

 

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” Alec whispered in the darkness of the living room when he lifted his blanket and a naked Magnus climbed onto the couch with him. He wrapped the blanket and his arms around Magnus’ body, pressing his lips to the nape of Magnus’ neck.

“No! yes, I missed you” Magnus said, snuggling his back against Alec’s stomach and pillowing his head on his Shadowhunters arm. He smirked into the strength rune on his husband’s arm when he felt Alec’s cock against his ass, waiting a moment before pushing back on it.

“I’m still going to get you back though. When you least expect it” Magnus mumbled as Alec’s dick settled, nestled between his ass cheeks. 

They fell asleep on the couch, Alec dreaming of Magnus’ empty threat and Magnus plotting his revenge. Such sweet dreams!

**

Present day…

 

“Thank you thank you, I love you, Magnus Banewood!” Alec muttered, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pressing his lips to his cheeks and nose. He looked around the op’s centre, counting chairs as he did. 20.

“I love you too,” Magnus said, waving his hand and creating a podium for Alec to stand behind, tall with a black curtain surrounding it, on the top of the steps before they both heard the front doors open.

“I love you, but I am out, you know how much I can’t stand the witch and I don’t need to be hanging around the rest of them either,” Magnus said, pressing his lips to Alec’s to calm his panicking boyfriend.

“I’ll see you at home,” Alec said, gratefully squeezing Magnus’ hands before dashing to meet his guests.

“Consul Penhallow, Inquisitor Herondale, welcome back to New York,” Alec said, shaking hands with the women and nodding to the 18 newly graduated Shadowhunters they had brought with them.

“This was unexpected but if you will step this way, we can begin,” Alec said, folding his hands behind his back and leading them all past the elevators and into the op’s centre. He looked around, realising Magnus must have already portalled home.

“Yes well, you have been doing so well, Mr Banewood, we decided our newest ranks could learn a thing or two here,” Jia said, taking the seat she was offered. She watched everyone settle into their seats. 

“I have prepared some reports on successful missions completed by my people,” Alec said, snatching the stack of papers up and handing them out before he made his way up to the podium, silently wanting to kick Jia Penhallow and Imogen Herondale in the tits for springing this on him last minute.

“Welcome to New York and congratulations on graduating the academy,” Alec said to the newest Shadowhunters, all staring up at him. He looked down when he felt something against his leg, continuing when he saw nothing there.

“For those of you that don’t know me, my name is Alec Banewood. I have been the head of the institute here for…” Alec cut himself short when he felt something against his leg again, something brushing his thigh. What the…? 

There was nothing there. Alec looked around, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion before shrugging it off. He was sure he had felt something though.

“Uh, sorry, I have been the head of the institute here in New York for two years,” Alec said, smiling out at the small group watching him, 20 in all.

“While you are here you will be....” Alec’s head shot down, when he felt something on the zipper of his pants, to see a hand, black nail polish and several familiar rings, reaching through the curtain of the podium he was stood at.

Magnus grinned as he yanked Alec’s zipper down. Six months he had been waiting for this and he was going to enjoy every fucking minute of it! He opened the curtain, grinning when he looked up into Alec’s wide hazel eyes. 

Magnus watched realisation dawn on Alec, a sly grin spread over his face as he watched Alec mouth the words “six months” at him before his devastated face shot back up to look over the podium. 

Alec wanted to groan when he felt Magnus pull his dick out. He wanted to bat his hand away, to slam the curtain closed, he wanted to kick Magnus. He wanted to do anything other than be jerked off in front of his boss and the crowd of Shadowhunters, all staring at him in confusion.

But he couldn’t, because it was his own damn fault and, because he had started it. Almost two years ago, he had thought it would be funny to jerk Magnus off under the table at a meeting with Lorenzo Rey, sparking a war that had gotten more and more outrageous with every meeting, every dinner party, every single event they had attended together.

So he had no choice to endure it. All he could do was grip the sides of the podium harder, grin psychotically at the crowd and pray to the angel that he could get through this one as silently as possible.

“While you are here, I shall be pairing you… with… my best, people” Alec said breathlessly as Magnus took his dick in hand, giving it a slight squeeze before setting to work. He smiled at the group with gritted teeth.

“This is an EXCELLENT… opportunity to gain some… valuable field, experience” Alec said through his teeth as Magnus started to jerk him, short tugs to the head of his dick interspersed with longer strokes, just how he fucking liked it.

Magnus almost laughed out loud when Alec’s breathing huffed out when he brushed his thumb over the slit of his dick. Serves him right for the three-hour edging he had given him six months ago when they had held a dinner party for every High Warlock in New York.

“I will be sending you out in the field you will be expected to follow every order without reservation first mission or not” Alec managed to get out, all in one breath, a breath that almost had him dizzy.

“Are you okay, Mr Lightwood?” Imogen asked, staring at Alec, at his bright red face. The boy looked like he was sweating.

“Banewood, Inquisitor Herondale. My last name is Banewood” Alec said, almost snarling the words at the infuriating woman who refused to call him by his last name. It was always a war with her, every time they met, to get her to call him by it.

Magnus stopped his movements, scowling along with his husband at the ridiculous Shadowhunter. It had taken them long enough to decide on a name, without her being a complete and utter bitch about it. 

Even that had been a contest, neither willing to let the other win. 

They had fought over the names Lightbane and Banewood until Magnus had won the battle they had engaged in when Alec couldn’t hold out, cumming more times than Magnus in the hour time limit they had set as they sat jerking each other off.

Magnus knew that Alec was remembering the huge fuss Imogen had kicked up when they had announced their intention to marry, how a Shadowhunter shouldn’t be marrying a Downworlder. Alec had soon set her straight. But she still refused to call them by their names.

Alec let his eyes close for a moment when Magnus started up a steady rhythm. He had to hold onto the podium, just wider than his body when he felt Magnus’ breath on his dick before his eyes sprang open, remembering his audience.

“I will be accompanying… fu… each of you out into the field… over the next week…” Alec trailed off.

Fuck… shit....NO! He almost stopped breathing when he came, his knuckles standing out bright white where he gripped the podium, pretty sure Magnus’ arm would fall off with the speed he was tugging him at.

Magnus bit into his lip when Alec’s cock exploded in his face with a small grunt, it was worth every single drop that coated his face and hair, just to hear the breathless sound. He knew Alec’s face would be beet red.

Magnus waved his hand over Alec’s half-hard dick before he started again. Alec might like to edge him until he was desperate but he loved making Alec cum over and over again, just to see how quietly his husband could cum. 

And how many times before he would let his moans escape.

“I will be assessing your skills when I accompany each of you into the field, to see if any of you will be suited to joining us here in New York,” Alec said, breathing hard.

Alec didn't know what was worse, cumming in front of two of the highest ranking clave members or Magnus, magically restoring his stamina.

Alec looked around, wishing he could duck under the podium and hide along with Magnus when he saw every gaze narrowed on him. He raised a shaking hand, brushing at his sweaty forehead before continuing.

Magnus smirked as he started jerking Alec again, pushing his foreskin back with long, languid strokes and staring as his slit started oozing pre-cum again.

Alec almost died when he felt a wet lick at the tip of his dick, groaning as quietly as possible at the tongue and breath on his cock.

“The position I will offer… to the brightest two of you will… be permanent” Alec said, doing his best not to pant at the immeasurable pleasure of Magnus’ hand.

“It will mean a permanent move TO NEW YORK” Alec yelped when Magnus took him into his mouth, sucking hard. That was all it took to send him over the edge again, his already worked up cock spilling down the back of Magnus’ throat.

“Mr Banewood, are you okay? You seem distracted” Jia said, watching as Alec scrubbed his hand over his face, propped up, almost sagging, against the podium he was stood at.

“I’m fine, thank you, consul Penhallow,” Alec said breathlessly, gritting his teeth when he felt a renewed surge of magic push into his body. He almost let his leg move the few inches it would have taken to kick Magnus in the balls.

“Please, continue, Mr Lightwood,” Imogen said, shaking her head at the incompetence Alec was showing.

“Of course, Imogen,” Alec said, purposely using her first name. If she refused to show the proper respect then so would he. He almost grinned at the affronted scowl on her face until Magnus sucked him back into his mouth.

Magnus took Alec all the way into the back of his throat, gagging on Alec’s dick. He almost choked on it when Alec’s foot kicked forward at his noise, Alec letting out a choked grunt that turned into the fakest cough he had ever heard, trying to cover the noise.

Why? Alec silently begged the angel when Magnus started massaging his balls, alternating between fondling them and sucking them into his mouth. He didn’t know if it was better or worse when his friends all traipsed into the op’s centre.

“As I SAID… you will ALL be paired with SOME... of my people… for field… expeRIENCE” Alec yelped, staring at his friends, silently begging one of them to help him out.

Jace took one look at Alec before a grin broke out across his face. He elbowed Izzy and Clary when he saw Alec bent over the podium, red-faced and glaring at them. It looked like he was fucking the podium he was holding onto for dear life.

“By the angel, they’re doing it again, aren’t they?” Izzy asked, gaping at her brother and what she could only assume was Magnus, hiding under the podium. Alec looked like he was about to collapse. “I am out, I can’t watch this,” she said in disgust. They were perverts.

“Why do they always have to do this to each other?” Clary asked, watching Alec as he did his best to keep his speech up. Every time they had an event! They had never done it in front of the consul or Imogen before though.

“Oh god, look at your Grandma’s face,” Clary said, watching Imogen, she looked as though someone had farted in her general vicinity at the breathless moans Alec was making. Clary laughed, trying to hide it behind her mouth when Jace realised his Grandmother was sat right there.

Alec almost cried, his pleasure radiating from his prostate through his body when he felt vibrating pulses of magic, mercilessly pouring into the bundle of nerves. It had him cumming twice in quick succession, low desperate grunts escaping his lips that he had no hope in Edom of hiding.

Magnus stuffed his hand into his mouth, fighting his laughter when Alec’s lower half jerked uncontrollably, his dick shooting rope after rope out. He swallowed some of it down before letting the rest coat his face, knowing what it would do to Alec when he saw it.

“Alec, are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you need to see a medic?” Jia asked, staring at Alec. She made to stand up when everyone started muttering between themselves as they watched him. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

“NO, no, I’m fine,” Alec said, almost tripping over himself to reassure Jia when he saw her move forward. Please, please don't let her see, he silently begged the angel.

“Clary and Jace were just about to give everyone a tour of the Institute, if you care to join them, I will be with you shortly,” Alec said, adding a drawn-out “fuuuuck” under his breath as he was instantly hard again under Magnus’ expert touch.

Magnus continued to suck, ramming Alec's dick into the back of his throat when he heard the scraping if chairs, knowing it was his last chance to get Alec off before they all left.

Alec's hand darted under the podium, pushing at Magnus’ forehead as the room started to empty, at a ridiculously slow pace. 

He was pretty sure he was about to die of heart failure or over stimulation or that shame mixed with the tiny amount of excitement, knowing people had seen you getting off, even if they didn't know it.

“Magnus Banewood, you get your ass out here now!” Alec growled, looking down when the curtains opened. Fuck! Magnus had so much cum on his face that his makeup was sliding down his cheeks.

Alec reached down and grabbed a handful of Magnus’ coat, yanking him from under the podium and slamming his lips to Magnus’ not giving one single fuck about the mess on his face.

“I hope you’re prepared, Magnus, because I am about to fuck you so hard you’ll feel it till next week” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips, pushing his tongue in when Magnus gasped out.

It was Magnus’ favourite kind of kiss, sloppy and rushed, teeth and tongue and a lack of oxygen that left you dizzy and grounded all in the same breath. There was no gentleness to it, it was hard and fast, just how he liked it.

“I’m surprised you’ve got anything left in you, Alexander, I seem to be wearing most of it on my face,” Magnus said, his hands shoving Alec’s pants down the rest of the way before going to town on his own pants.

Alec helped him, yanking Magnus’ belt free as Magnus managed to get his button and zip undone. He spun Magnus on the spot and yanked his pants down to his Knees.

“That’s what you get for that edging you gave me” Magnus muttered, even as Alec yanked the tails of his coat up. “Three fucking hours” he muttered.

“That was six months ago” Alec breathed, holding his hand out as Magnus bent himself over the podium. 

“And it’s nothing compared to the time you had me cumming six times at dinner with my mom and Luke, he heard every single one of them,” Alec said, snatching the lube Magnus produced and lubing himself up as Magnus started on his asshole.

“Oh yeah? What about the time you had me panting for hours at that… fuck!... at that cabinet meeting” Magnus groaned as he opened himself up, stuffing his fingers in his ass for all he was worth. “Did you really need to go through the entire agenda twice?” 

“Are you ready for me, Magnus?” Alec asked, grabbing Magnus’ hips when Magnus pulled his fingers out of his ass. He pushed his dick straight into his ass when Magnus gripped the edges of the podium.

“That was your own fault, I only did it because you got on your knees and sucked me off under the table at the hunter's moon” Alec grated out when his hips slammed into Magnus’ ass, holding still to get his breath back as he listened to Magnus scream.

“Oh… you mean because you, Lilith… fuck… you fingered my ass raw at that meeting with the warlock council” Magnus yelped when Alec went straight for his prostate with every slam into his ass. He pushed back into the thrusts, rolling his hips every time Alec bottomed out again.

“You fucking loved it, squirming on my fingers, you couldn’t get enough of it,” Alec said, tilting Magnus’ ass higher when he heard the loud moans his husband was making. He slammed forward again and again, barely able to breathe from the pleasure.

“Yeah, that one was fun actually, you let me cum that time” Magnus chuckled, grinning when Alec collapsed over his back and fastened his lips to the side of his neck.

“Oh, fuck, that feels so good” Magnus murmured, turning his head to kiss Alec. He opened up when Alec licked at his lips, breathing his pleasure into Alec’s mouth.

Alec’s hips sped up when he owned Magnus’ mouth, fucking his mouth and his ass with short, sharp thrusts that had them both moaning. He ground into Magnus’ ass, his thrusts getting shallower and shallower.

“What, you're gonna cum already? Is that all you’ve got? I barely worked up a sweat” Magnus said, crying out when Alec’s dick ground to a halt in his ass, pressed into his prostate. “Fuck… fuck… I…” he mewled when his dick exploded, shooting all over the floor.

“Ha, what’s that old man?” Alec asked, laughing as he started up a rhythm again, long strokes that had Magnus’ overstimulated prostate tightening further. Magnus’ whimpering cries mixed with his own as his balls started to draw up.

“I’m gonna cum in that pretty ass of yours and you’re gonna take every last drop, aren’t you?” Alec growled, moulding himself to Magnus’ back as his hips stuttered into his ass. He filled Magnus up, his dick jerking deep in Magnus ass, groaning into his ear as his body twitched.

“Fuck, I’m cumming again” Magnus cried out when the pressure on his prostate was too much and Alec’s hot cum bathed his walls. He scrunched his face up, burying it in the elbow Alec wrapped around him as his cock jerked into thin air, emptying his balls all over the floor again.

Alec lay on top of Magnus, his hips rutting now and then with the aftershocks as he tried to get his breath back. He interlocked their fingers, pressing his lips to Magnus’ exposed cheek before pulling out of his ass.

“You're still going to be sleeping on the couch” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear before he pulled his pants up, giving his ass a slap before he tugged Magnus’ trousers up too.

Magnus zipped his pants up before spinning on the spot and practically climbing Alec’s body. He slammed his lips down when Alec’s hands gripped his thighs, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck to hold onto him.

“Whatever, we both know I won't be on there for an hour before you’re begging me to get in the bed with you,” Magnus said against Alec’s lips when he came up for air.

“Yeah, we’ll see” Alec retorted, silently agreeing with his husband. He would never admit it out loud though. He would make Magnus sweat for an hour before he would miss him too much. 

“Clean me up before I have to go and deal with this lot?” Alec asked, letting Magnus slide down his body. He already knew his clothes would be covered in cum. He almost laughed when Magnus licked some of his chin before snapping his fingers.

“Dinner is at seven, don't be late, lover,” Magnus said with a grin, gripping Alec’s chin and pressing his lips to his husbands. 

“Of course not, it's Tie me up Tuesday,” Alec said with a chuckle as he let Magnus go, watching as he waved his arms, creating a portal right there in the op’s centre. “And babe, I love you but this is not over,” he said, grinning when Magnus turned on the spot.

“Love you too,” Magnus said, blowing Alec a kiss as he walked backwards through the portal, stretching his arms. Maybe he would have a nap before dinner, he could do with it.


End file.
